All Roses Have Their Thorns
by Darkfire75
Summary: Set after KC Grand Prix. Siegfried von Schroeder didn't think his life could possibly get any worse...until his sweet little brother brought home a new friend. No, it's not a dog. SiegfriedOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **I promised myself no more fics until after school was done...but this fanfic idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I wrote and finished this fic in only a few days. I have grown extremely fond of Siegfried von Schroeder and his adorable little brother Leon. I rewatched the KC Grand Prix (Championship) again and was inspired to write a romance fic for Siegfried. I love Sieg/Kaiba as well...but there are already so many good fanfics of them, so I wanted to be original. _

_I wasn't sure if this fic would be ready for fanfiction DOT net. There is sexual content in a later chapter...but I most likely will have to edit it. Because I am so unbelievably sick right now with a stomach virus (yech), I thought I'd post something to keep my mind off the pain. Doesn't it suck when you get a stomach virus? My dad had it first, then I got it yesterday afternoon and then my little brother got it last night. My poor mom had to take care of all of us...sheesh. But aside from that, I managed to drag myself out of bed and down here to the computer to post a story I had lots of fun writing and I hope others can have lots of fun reading. I'll post the second chapter when I can...blah. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this story and my character Isana Hainsworth. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Please R&R...oh, and please no flames. I'm sick enough as it is. _

* * *

**All Roses Have Their Thorns**

**Chapter 1**

Life was cruel. That was the conclusion that Isana Hainsworth had come to when she received her marks for the end of term test at the boarding school she attended. It just wasn't fair. She had studied extremely hard, had even cancelled plans with her closest friends just for the test. Yet still, she had done poorly. The boarding school she attended was located in Germany. The teachers were very strict at her school. It was hard, balancing a social life and school work.

Isana hated the school she attended. Everyone was so stuck up and snotty. She came from a rich family, but she at least had been brought up with manners. Brushing a hand through her blonde hair, she sighed deeply. She stared at the red marks scribbled onto her paper before tucking the test into her schoolbag. What was she going to say to her parents? Staring blankly ahead of her, it never occurred to Isana that crossing the street at that particular moment was dangerous. The sound of a car horn alerted her senses. The young girl found herself paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, the car, now recognized as a limo, stopped a few feet from where she stood.

Taking a deep breath, Isana relaxed and watched as a young boy with maroon-purple hair jumped out of the backseat and rushed towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Isana stared at him. He couldn't be more than 12 years of age, yet he was being escorted in a limo? She shook her head and frowned angrily.

"Of course I'm not alright," she snapped. But seeing the hurt look on the boy's face, she immediately regretted it. "I mean, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry."

The boy shrugged with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm Leon von Schroeder, by the way."

"You're a von Schroeder!" Isana gasped. "One of the richest families in Germany?"

"Yeah," he replied shyly.

"I...uh...I'm Isana Hainsworth."

"Nice to meet you." Isana noted how nice his smile was. "I was just heading back to my home. Would you like to come along?"

"M-Me? Why?"

"It's only fair. Besides, it's the beginning of the holidays. I promise you'll enjoy yourself. I...don't have any friends, so I can't invite them over...and I get bored...and you seem like a really nice person."

Flattered by Leon's honesty, she couldn't help but say yes. She reached into her schoolbag for her cell phone to call her parents. She doubted they would care, but best not to make them angry at her for not calling at all. Isana and Leon talked the whole way to the castle, discussing their likes and dislikes, and even small bits of their families. Isana learned that Leon had an older brother, Siegfried, who didn't have much time for him since he was the head of the Schroeder Corporation. It was the first time in Isana's life where she hated someone before she even knew them.

She couldn't understand how Siegfried could not spend time with Leon. The young boy was extremely smart for his age, and seemed eager to make friends. It was hard not to like him. Upon reaching the castle, Isana had to whistle in astonishment. She had seen some large castles in Europe before, but none as extravagant as the Schroeders'. When the limo stopped in front of the castle, Leon was the first to exit followed by Isana.

"It's enormous," Isana mumbled.

"It's not that great," Leon shrugged. He led her to the front door and opened it. Noticing her shocked look, he grinned. "My family knows when I come home, so they leave the door unlocked. Our security is very tight, despite how it appears." Isana nodded and followed him inside. There wasn't possibly enough that could be said to describe the inside of the castle. It was like walking into a fairytale. "The rooms are upstairs, but because my brother is most likely working tirelessly in his room, I won't bother him."

"When does he usually not work?"

"Almost never. He wants to prove how good Schroeder Corp is, so he works a lot."

"I see."

"I'm sure you'll get to meet him eventually."

Isana faked a smile. Someone who couldn't even spend a few hours with their own brother wasn't a person she was eager to meet. She and Leon made their way towards Leon's room, where he told her to relax and sit wherever she wanted. She went to his window and saw that he had a magnificent view of the surrounding forest, mountains, and river. Leon was so excited to have a new friend over, that he couldn't contain himself. He started showing her his Duel Monsters cards, and told her that he and his brother had participated in a tournament the year before in Japan. He left out certain details, mainly about how his brother had wanted revenge on Seto Kaiba and had gone to extreme lengths to do it, only to lose in the end anyway.

"You seem very devoted to your brother," Isana said.

Leon blushed slightly. "Of course. Siegfried is the only one I can really rely on in my family."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Leon, who are you talking to in there?" The door pushed open and a young man, roughly the same age as Isana, stepped into the room. He had shocking pink hair down to his waist and aqua green eyes that seemed to zero in on Isana. "Leon, have you taken up bringing in strangers to the castle?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Siegfried." Isana's eyebrows rose. So _this_ was Siegfried? "This is Isana Hainsworth. I kind of...ran into her today and invited her over."

Isana either didn't notice the glare Siegfried gave her or chose to ignore it. "Ah, forgive my rudeness," Siegfried said with forced calm. "I am Siegfried von Schroeder."

"I know," Isana answered, biting back an insult. He took her hand in his own, and, wishing he hadn't been brought up to be a gentlemen, kissed her hand lightly. Isana made a face that he didn't see and hurriedly took her hand away. "Leon's told me about you."

"Has he? How interesting." Siegfried wasn't a fool. He could tell she didn't like him and was dropping hints left and right. But he wasn't fond of her either. Some random street urchin coming into the Schroeder castle was unacceptable. "Well, it is nearly dinnertime, so you must want to go home."

"Not really."

Siegfried clenched his fists. "Very well. I shall...inform the cook that a guest will be staying for dinner." He walked out of the room angrily. How _dare_ she treat him like that! He was Siegfried von Schroeder! Heir to the richest family in Germany! What right did she have to give him attitude? _She could be a spy from Herr Kaiba,_ he thought, but hurriedly erased that thought. Kaiba may be a pompous bastard with an ego larger than his company, but there was no way he would hire someone like Isana Hainsworth to work for him just to spy on the Schroeders.

After informing the cook, Siegfried made his way back up to Leon's room, only to hear the end of their conversation. "Why were you so cold with my brother?" Leon asked softly. "He was just being polite."

"Don't worry about it, Leon. It's not important."

"But I wanted the two of you to get along. You're my only friend besides Siegfried..."

Pressing his ear up against the door to hear better, Siegfried could just imagine the sad look on his brother's face. Isana would be folding under the pressure soon. "Well," she started, "you said yourself that he doesn't spend enough time with you. I got angry when I heard that. A big brother should have fun with his little brother. You're family. I can't understand why he can't take an hour out of his day to spend time with you."

So that was why she didn't like him? Because he worked more than he spent time with Leon? Siegfried scowled and walked down to the dining hall. Leon and Isana would be down there shortly. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the two made their way to the table. Siegfried sat at the head, while Leon and Isana sat across from each other. The food was served and they began eating.

"I hope the food is to your liking, Miss Hainsworth," Siegfried said as politely as he could. Isana stopped in mid-chew of her meal and glared at him. He faked a smile and held up a wine glass. "Some wine?"

"I'll pass," she growled after swallowing.

"Then perhaps some water?"

"Thank you." A servant poured her a glass of water. Leon could feel the tension in the air. He never imagined Isana and Siegfried could dislike each other so much after one meeting. "Dinner was very good," Isana said as she prepared to leave later than night. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I assure you, it was no problem," Siegfried replied.

"Bye, Leon," Isana smiled, bending down to hug her new friend. She stood up and glared hatefully at Siegfried. "Goodbye, Siegfried."

"It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Miss Hainsworth."

Her blue eyes narrowed. She turned and began her long walk back to her home. "Siegfried, you didn't have to be so cruel to her," Leon pouted once she was gone. "You should apologize."

"_I_ was cruel? She hated me before I even met her! If anyone should apologize, it's _her_!" The pink-haired man was in no mood to argue about his behavior and stomped back to his room. "If I never see that girl again, it will be too soon."

"By the way Siegfried, I invited her over tomorrow," Leon called.

_Dammit!_ Siegfried cursed in his head.

* * *

_**Author's note: **The next chapter will be posted shortly. Thank you for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **And here's chapter two. I'm not gonna bothering writing a description here...since I am getting weaker by the minute. Just read and enjoy... _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this story and my character Isana Hainsworth. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Please R&R...oh, and please no flames. I'm sick enough as it is. _

* * *

**All Roses Have Their Thorns**

**Chapter 2**

After seeing Isana Hainsworth nearly every day of the holidays so far, Siegfried had had enough. He was virtually going insane from the amount of times she showed her dislike for him. He couldn't even concentrate on work anymore. Leon and she were very good friends and spent time outside the castle and in. But Siegfried couldn't take it anymore. For what felt like the hundredth visit, Siegfried needed a break. Leon seemed to notice as well.

"Siegfried, maybe you should come with me and Isana today. We're going to the fair."

"Please, Leon. I don't have time for silly things like that."

"But—"

"Ignore him, Leon. We'll go have fun by ourselves," Isana snarled. She turned, taking Leon's hand in her own.

Siegfried frowned but smirked suddenly. "On second thought, I would _love_ to join you," he said, inwardly congratulating himself when he saw the furious look on Isana's face. The ride to the fair wasn't pleasant, at least not for Siegfried and Isana. They would nod and smile excitedly to whatever Leon said, but deep down, they were screaming and throwing fits of rage at being in close proximity to each other.

The fair had many games and rides to try and Leon was eager to try them all if he could. He took Isana and his brother by the hands and dragged them towards the large Ferris Wheel. "How much to ride?" Isana asked the ride operator politely.

"Two euros for each rider."

She started to dig in her pockets for some money, but Leon stopped her. "Siegfried can pay for it," he said.

But the look on Siegfried's face clearly said that he would _not_ pay for it. Himself and Leon, sure, but NOT her. However, because he was in a public place and people were waiting, he had to give in. He took out his wallet and handed the operator the money.

"Let's go!" Leon said happily. Isana sat on his left while Siegfried sat on his right. "I love this ride!"

_Why did I agree to come here?_ Siegfried sighed. Not wanting to spoil his brother's good time, he restrained himself against throwing an insult at the blonde. She infuriated him for reasons he didn't even know. He could tell she'd rather be anywhere but near him at the present time. He had satisfaction that he was the one causing her misfortune, however. She was fun to annoy, more so than Seto Kaiba.

"Siegfried?" Leon's voice interrupted his thoughts. He blinked and saw that both his brother and Isana were staring at him. His brother looked concerned while Isana simply looked irritated and bored. "Do you think we can ride one of the camels after this?"

Siegfried made a face. "Why would you want to ride one of those smelly creatures?"

"Well...I've never ridden one before. I want to know what it's like. Please, big brother?"

It took all his will-power just to stare into Leon's innocent brown eyes. How had the boy gotten so good at pleading with him? With a resigned sigh, he dug in his pockets and fished out some cash. "Here. Have fun."

Leon smiled brightly. "Thanks, Siegfried!" He hugged his brother tightly, surprising both Siegfried and Isana. "You'll be coming with me, right Isana?" he asked after.

"Um...sure. I'd like that." She cast a weary look at the pink-haired teen. Once the ride was over, Isana and Leon hurriedly made their way towards the camel rides. Siegfried sauntered off on his own. There was nothing truly of interest to him at the fair. It was for children to enjoy. He stared blankly ahead of himself, his thoughts drifting around in his head.

Suddenly, he could hear yelling coming from where Isana and Leon had just gone. He turned and saw a large group of people forming where the camel rides were. Curious, he started to make his way over there. He pushed his way forward and saw to his astonishment that Isana was facing off against a man in his early 20s who looked ready for a fight. She was standing over Leon, who was on the ground with a small bruise on his cheek. Siegfried's eyes widened. What the hell had happened? He had only been away from them for a few minutes!

"I told you before, sweetheart, go out with me and I won't have to hurt your pretty face!" the man sneered in an accent that told Siegfried he was American. He looked at Isana's face to see what she was going to do, but his eyes widened. It was as though she hadn't heard the man. Could she not understand English?

"Isana!" Siegfried called suddenly. She turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"That man is American!"

"I figured that much."

"You can't understand what he's saying, can you?"

Her face fell slightly. "No...my English is horrible."

"What happened?"

"You ask that _now_?"

"Tell me."

She sighed. "This jerk cut in line for the camel rides, so Leon said something to him. The guy shoved him to the ground and that's when I decided to fight him."

"You realize he wants to take you out on a date, don't you? That's what he said earlier."

Isana's eyes widened. "You're joking..." She shook her head. "Whatever. He lays on a hand on me, I'll break it."

Siegfried hadn't thought she would be skilled in fighting. Most girls he knew were much too prim and proper for something like that. Even he found fighting repulsive. Settling matters with fists did nothing for him. But the fire in her eyes was what made him want to see the outcome. Would the American best her?

"Ready, doll?" the American taunted. He raised his fists as she did. "Here I come!" He rushed forward, preparing to knock her out. However, Isana easily dodged him and was able to kick him in his gut. He doubled over. "Clever," he wheezed with a grin. "But no girl does that to me and gets away with it!" Isana was able to avoid most of the hits thrown at her. The man was able to hit her left arm on his sixth try though. "That's more like it. Man, I didn't think German girls were so tough."

Siegfried clenched his fists. This scum needed to know his place. He was in a foreign country and shouldn't have been picking a fight with a native. Without caring, he stepped in front of the two, his eyes narrowed to their fullest.

"Hey, pinky, outta the way!" the man growled. "I ain't finished yet!"

"I assure you, Herr American, you are finished."

"Says you!"

"Leave zis place before I have to resort myself to your animal brutality."

"What'd you say!" The man lunged at him with his fist, but Siegfried side-stepped him and was behind him in an instant. "The hell—?"

"I vorned you." Siegfried brought his fist up and smirked as it connected with the other man's face. The American was thrown to the ground, a large bruise forming. Siegfried flexed his hand after the impact and glared down at the man. "Now leave, before I decide to call ze police." The man, still holding his face, stood and ran. The crowd began to slowly disperse. Siegfried smiled to himself as he turned to face Isana and Leon. "How are you both?"

Isana avoided his eyes. "It's just a small scratch. I'll be fine. You...really didn't have to do that, you know."

"He was annoying," he shrugged. He bent down to examine his brother's injury. "Does it hurt, Leon?"

"A little," he replied. "I'll be fine though."

"That's good." He stood back up and placed a hand on Isana's shoulder. "Thank you for defending my brother."

Her eyes widened at the sincerity in his voice. He truly looked thankful. "You're welcome," she mumbled.

The rest of the day went by smoothly after, and, on recommendation from Siegfried, Isana was to take English lessons with Leon so that in the future, if she ever ran into another English-speaking individual, she would be able to understand and respond to them. The summer months didn't go by fast enough for either Isana or Siegfried. They were constantly seeing more and more of each other than they wanted, simply because Leon insisted they become friends. But his efforts were in vain. Despite the civil attitude they had had at the fair, the two teenagers refused to be in a room alone together.

"Brother, why can't you give Isana a chance?" Leon asked on the final day of summer vacation. "She's really nice."

Siegfried looked up from the work he was doing and frowned. "Whether she's nice or not doesn't interest me, Leon. She's a nuisance."

"But she's helped me."

"And I thanked her for that. Wasn't that enough gratitude?"

"You can't say one good thing about her?"

"Not off the top of my head, no."

Leon scowled. "You can't even admit that she's pretty?"

Siegfried blinked and smirked. "_Her_? Pretty? Don't make me laugh."

"You're in denial, Siegfried. I think you like her."

His brother's face reddened slightly. "I would never like her, Leon. We're too different."

"So? Opposites attract." His brother's words bothered him for the rest of the day. Leon was smart in many different fields, so he might understand things Siegfried wouldn't. But that still didn't mean he knew anything about romance. When school started up again, he saw Isana less and less. He had heard from Leon that she attended a very well-known boarding school, meant only for the wealthiest families in Germany. But because he and Leon were quite possibly THE richest family in Germany, they had their own private tutors.

Isana made frequent visits as often as she could. She and Siegfried never spoke if they could avoid it. The months went by quickly and soon, both of the teenagers were adults and still on bad terms. Isana was being pressed to find a job and because her family knew she knew the von Schroeders, they literally forced her to apply for a job with them. Appalled, the blonde grudgingly drove to Schroeder Corp with the application tucked away in her purse. She would have to confront Siegfried sooner or later. At the age of 21, she wasn't big into compromising, but if it needed to be done, she would do it.

Seeing the receptionist in the lobby, which was full of different types of flowers and plants, Isana hurriedly made her way towards her. "Hallo," she greeted. "I'm here for an interview with Herr von Schroeder."

"You have an appointment?" the receptionist asked, a frown on her face.

"Yes."

"All right. Herr von Schroeder is on the top floor, last door at the end of the hall on the right. Good day."

"Thank you."

Isana took the elevator and waited patiently for it to reach the top floor. She pulled out her application again, just to check it over to see if she had made any mistakes. Seeing that there weren't any, she smiled and held it tightly in her hand. The elevator opened and she stepped out, walking the long hall until she reached the last door on the right. She knocked softly, until she heard a voice mumble, "Come in." She opened the door and saw Siegfried sitting at his desk. He looked up and nearly dropped all the papers he had been holding. "Y-You..."

"It's been a while...Herr von Schroeder," she said.

"What's with the formality?"

"I've...come to apply for a job here."

"Here?" His eyebrows knitted together as he reached for the application she was holding. He read it through and stared at her. "Why here?"

"My parents insisted."

"Even as an adult, they run your life?"

She tensed up. "It would seem so."

"Well you're in luck. My secretary was just let go recently so that slot is open. Would you be up for the job?"

"As your secretary?"

"Yes. That means you take all incoming calls and patch them through to me if they are worth answering. You also will schedule meetings with other companies and important people. Not difficult, is it?"

"If you're prepared to hand over such a responsibility to me, then I accept, sir."

"Good, you start tomorrow morning. Be in here no later than eight o'clock."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Isana?"

"It's Miss Hainsworth, sir. We shouldn't be on a first name basis, if I'm going to be working for you. Don't you agree?

He smirked. "Of course, Miss Hainsworth. As I was about to say, the years have been good to you."

"The same could be said about you, sir," she answered stiffly, avoiding his piercing gaze. "May I leave?"

He nodded and watched her close the door behind her. _Work just got interesting,_ he thought slyly.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Well isn't Siegfried just the sly devil...I like writing him. Okay, I'm done for now. I'm way too sick to continue typing. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **Wow...you guys like the fic! Yay! I'm still sick (blech), but I decided to post chapter 3. It's really short, but kinda funny and to the point. Once again, thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this story and my character Isana Hainsworth. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Please R&R...oh, and please no flames. I'm sick enough as it is. _

* * *

**All Roses Have Their Thorns**

**Chapter 3**

Working for Siegfried von Schroeder was hell. Plain and simple. Isana wasn't sure how she managed to put up with the man. He enjoyed annoying her while he assigned her new paperwork and appointments to schedule. It wasn't fair. Why her? The phone rang on her desk, and instantly, her hand was on it and pressing it against her ear.

"Good day, this is Isana Hainsworth of Schroeder Corp. How may I help you?"

"_You're getting better at that,"_ was the reply from none other than Siegfried.

She grit her teeth. "Any particular reason you're interrupting my work _again_, sir?"

"_Perhaps I like to hear the sound of your voice." _

Isana glared at the phone in her hand and slammed it down. "Did you like that sound, _sir_?" she sneered.

"Um...Isana...what are you doing?" She looked up and saw her good friend Leon standing over her desk, one eyebrow raised. He had grown into a handsome young man. His freckles weren't as pronounced anymore, and his hair was shoulder length and in a ponytail.

"Ah, Leon, um...nothing. Just...you know...heh..."

"Was my brother bothering you again?" he sighed. "I've told him to stop."

"It's fine."

He frowned. "It isn't. You're my friend and he should treat you with respect. You're not an insect."

Isana wanted to jump up and hug him. But because of that teenage boy factor, he'd be way too embarrassed if she did that. "Thanks, Leon. I appreciate that."

He smiled back at her. "No problem. It's what friends are for."

Suddenly, the door to Siegfried's office opened and he stepped out, his face screwed up in anger. "That little stunt wasn't amusing, Miss Hainsworth," he hissed.

She stood her ground. "And neither was yours. You've been doing it since I've been working here. I'm sick and tired of it."

"I am the owner of this company. I have a right to do what I wish."

"If that right includes pestering your employees until they wish they were being skewered alive, then I suggest you hand the company over to Leon."

Leon blushed slightly at this, but kept a stoic face on. Siegfried's eyes widened. "You think just because we are familiar with each other that you can treat me like this?"

"Don't sound so offended, _Siegfried_."

"Guys," Leon said warningly, seeing other employees staring at them.

"I am your boss, _Isana_! Address me as such!"

"I won't, you pompous asshole!"

"_Guys_."

"Oh? I am an asshole now?"

"A pompous one!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Both adults turned towards Leon, their faces red from screaming at one another.

"You're both acting like immature children!" Leon snapped. "Brother, please go back to your office and leave Isana alone. Isana, sit down and try to calm yourself." Blinking, the two did as they were told. Placing his index finger on the bridge of his nose, Leon sighed. "I don't how I put up with you two."

"Look, I'm sorry about all that. He just makes me so _mad_."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. I've lived with him for 18 years."

"Gah. You have my sympathy." They chuckled at the joke. "Hey...Leon...I've been thinking. I've worked at Schroeder Corp for a good few months and in that time, I've learned a lot about the business world. I really would like to try and find a job somewhere else. Somewhere...other than Germany."

"In America?"

"No...I'm not ready for America yet. I was thinking more along the lines of Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yeah. I've been there twice and they're a lot more advanced then Germany."

"If that's what you want."

"The thing is...I wanted to apply for a job at Kaiba Corp." Leon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Yeah, I know. But the pay looks good there...and I would get tons of experience."

"Siegfried would be angry."

"Does it look like I care, Leon?"

He forced a smile on his face. "Well...if it's what you want...then I won't stop you."

"Thanks. I was planning on quitting today anyway. My flight leaves later tonight."

"You were already prepared for this?" he said wide eyes.

She shrugged. "I figured I can do what I want, since it's my life."

"Are you going to tell my brother that you're leaving?"

"Of course not. I'll let him freak out when I don't show up tomorrow."

Leon wanted to wish her luck, but the knowledge that his brother was no doubt going to have a fit tomorrow lingered in his mind. Siegfried wasn't very forgiving, especially when it came to Isana.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Siegfried bellowed early the next morning. _Perhaps she slept in...but that's still no excuse! I've told her to be here on time! _He hurriedly dialed the number for the receptionist on the bottom floor. "Miss Heim, has Miss Hainsworth come into the lobby yet?" 

"_No, sir." _

"I see. Thank you." He slammed the phone down. "Dammit! Where the hell is she?"

His office door opened cautiously as Leon stepped inside. "Hallo, brother."

"Oh...Leon...look, I can't talk right now. Your _friend_ seems to have decided to play hooky. But rest assured, I will find her and drag her here if I have to."

"Um...about that. Isana is...not at home."

"Then where is she?"

"Right now? Most likely 30,000 feet in the air."

Siegfried just stared at him. "She's taken up parachuting now?"

Leon sighed. "No, Siegfried. She's on an airplane to Japan!"

"What? Why? Why wasn't I told this until now!"

"Because...she didn't want you to know. She's quit. She said she was planning to work at Kaiba Corp."

Siegfried felt his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage. She had left...without even telling him. Did she hate him _that_ much? He grabbed his coat without saying a word.

"Brother, where are you going?" Leon called.

"To catch the next flight to Japan!" was the angry reply.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Siegfried...you silly, silly man. Please R&R. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **Because I'm in such a good mood right now, I decided to post the 4th chapter. I have like...less than 5 days left of school I think. This week is MCAS testing so we don't have to come into school until 10:45 (yay) and then next week is senior finals (but I'm not totally sure what finals I have to take. I'm hoping just my Spanish final) and then I'm free. High school is over June 1st. So that's the reason I'm posting this chapter. I'm so happy. _

_Okay, now a little bit about this chapter. Kaiba is OOC, and I know this, but it's essential for the story. Let's just say that over the years he's slowly become friendlier with Yugi's groupand he's mellowed out his temper. He's still the same Kaiba just not as cruel and cold. He cares about his employees now. I mean, who's to say what Kaiba would really be like as an adult? So I used my artistic license with him. I like Leon and Sieg's little fight in this chapter also. ANYWAY, most of you probably just want me to shut up so that you can go ahead and read the story. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this story and my character Isana Hainsworth. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Please R&R...oh, and please no flames. _

* * *

**All Roses Have Their Thorns**

**Chapter 4**

Upon arriving in Domino City, Japan the next day, Isana realized just how homesick she was. It was nothing like Germany. She had booked a hotel to stay at early in advance, using most of her paycheck from Schroeder Corp to pay for it. She didn't like admitting it, but Siegfried made some good cash. She had a taxi drive her to her hotel where she could unpack and look over her application for Kaiba Corp.

She knew Siegfried would be beyond angry by now. But the idea excited her. It made her giggle. She had bested him. There was no possible way he would be able to reach her here and bother her. He wasn't that much of an idiot to just leave his home and go scouring the country for her. Satisfied with that thought, she dressed into a nice outfit and made her way to the lobby. She was able to call another taxi to take her straight to Kaiba Corp.

She had never imagined the place could be so big. When she stepped into the lobby, she realized how different Schroeder Corp was. Kaiba Corp's color scheme seemed to be purely different shades of blue, whereas Schroeder Corp was mostly bright colors that didn't include blue at all. The receptionist at the front desk gave her a cold look.

"Hallo...um...I am Isana Hainsvorth. I am here for an interview vith Herr Kaiba," Isana said smiling.

"You're a foreign applicant?" the woman mumbled. Isana nodded. "Mr. Kaiba is on the top floor, first door on the left."

"Zank you."

Isana was eager to meet Seto Kaiba, not only because he was the man that had obviously made Siegfried's life hell in earlier years, but because he was such a successful man at such an early age. The elevator stopped at the top floor and she walked down the hall until she came to his office door. She noticed immediately the difference in Kaiba Corp's top floor. There were large windows everywhere. It added a lot more light to the place. She knocked on the door to his office and waited patiently.

"Come in," came the gruff reply. Isana nervously pushed the door open. Kaiba was sitting at his desk, dark blue eyes watching her closely. "You must be applying for the secretary job. You're the 14th person that's come in here today."

Her face fell for a moment. "So I shouldn't even try?" she said softly.

"I didn't say that. Sit down and relax, Miss...?"

"Hainsvorth. Isana Hainsvorth." She handed him her application and he looked it over carefully.

"You're from Germany?"

"Yes."

"Previous work...Schroeder Corp! You know the von Schroeders?"

"I have close ties vith Leon, but not Siegfried."

Kaiba smirked. "What a coincidence. Neither do I. So you were his secretary before, were you?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, you seem qualified. I don't like admitting it, but Siegfried wouldn't hire just anyone to work for him. You must be good."

"I like to zink so."

"Hmm...what hours would you be able to work?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well Miss Hainsworth, I believe I've found my secretary."

"Really, sir? You're hiring me?"

"Your background is excellent and the fact that you know and dislike Siegfried von Schroeder is an added bonus. Welcome to Kaiba Corp." He stood up and shook her hand. "Be here tomorrow morning at 7:30. No later than that."

"Understood, sir. Und zank you." She left the office, feeling much happier than she'd ever felt in her life. She was away from Siegfried and had a new job at Kaiba Corp. Nothing could possibly go wrong now.

* * *

"Siegfried, you can't just take a jet to Japan and force her to come back with you!" Leon was arguing. "She'll hate you forever." 

"I don't care! I need a secretary!"

"So hire a new one!"

"But...she..."

Leon smirked. "You miss her."

"No!"

"Brother, please reconsider. At least give it two months. Maybe she'll come back." _I doubt it,_ Leon thought secretly. If he knew Isana well enough, she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Siegfried frowned. "Fine. Two months. But if she isn't back here by that time, I am flying to Japan and dragging her back whether she likes it or not."

"I believe that's called kidnapping."

"Don't be a smartass with me, Leon."

Two months later...

"It's been two months!" Siegfried cried. "And where is she? Still in Japan...doing who knows what with Seto Kaiba!"

"Brother, Isana isn't like that!" Leon growled from the computer. "Besides, I just got an e-mail from her. She says she's doing fine and that she loves working at Kaiba Corp."

"She _writes_ to you?"

"Yeah...she _is_ my friend, Siegfried."

The pink-haired man fisted his hands into his hair. "I can't wait any longer. I have to bring her back."

"You don't _have_ to," Leon muttered. "She's happy."

"I don't care! _I'm_ not happy!"

His brother's eyes narrowed. "So her happiness doesn't mean anything to you? You only care about yourself?"

"Leon, I am not in the mood for a lecture. I am calling for a jet and heading straight to Domino."

"Whatever, Sieg. I hope she blows up in your face for what you're doing."

Siegfried wouldn't admit how angry he was that his brother wasn't supporting him. He wanted his secretary back so that he could properly yell at her and fire her. _Nobody_ quit on him. It just didn't happen. But Leon didn't understand this because of the fact that he was friends with Isana. Well, he was going to show his little brother just how right he was. Isana would be brought back and would be punished for the way she had acted.

* * *

Already two months had gone by, but Isana was loving her new job. Her colleagues were kind to her, her boss didn't annoy her to the point where she wanted to stick pencils in her eyes, and she got paid very well. Kaiba Corp was a dream for her. She had met Kaiba's younger brother, who was the same age as Leon, and had immediately taken a liking to him. Her life couldn't possibly have gotten any better than it was. 

Germany and Siegfried von Schroeder were all in the past. Japan and Seto Kaiba was her future. "Isana, I'm going to need those papers I sent you to file on my desk by this afternoon," Kaiba said as he walked past her.

"I'm on it, sir."

Her boss wasn't anything like how he was portrayed in Siegfried's mind. She had heard the pink-haired man complain about Seto Kaiba constantly, saying how stuck up and arrogant he was. Perhaps he had been in the past, but he had obviously changed over time and Isana was glad. She wasn't sure if she could have handled a tyrant for a boss. Suddenly, the phone rang on her desk and she quickly answered it.

"Hallo, zis is—"

"_Isana, there's a man in the lobby demanding to come see Mr. Kaiba!"_ the receptionist, Michiru, cried into the phone. _"He just took the elevator to the top floor!" _

"Um...all right. I'll try to hold him off up here."

"_Thanks. Good luck." _

Isana hoped it wasn't anyone too dangerous. She heard the familiar ding of the elevator as it stopped at the front of the hall and the pounding footsteps of the mysterious man. Isana braced herself, even when she heard Kaiba's office door open.

"What's going?" he growled.

"Zere is a man demanding to see you, sir," the blonde replied. "He should be rounding ze corner any moment now."

Sure enough, a man with long pink hair and aqua green eyes stomped into view, his face red with fury. Isana felt herself pale. Her heart started to pound. No...not here...not now. Kaiba knew who it was instantly and clenched his fists.

"_YOU_!" Isana spat.

Siegfried von Schroeder glared at her through his bangs, wanting to wrap a noose around her neck to drag her away. He made a move to advance on her, but Kaiba stepped in his way.

"I don't know why you've come here, Siegfried, but don't you lay a finger on my secretary."

The ultimate face off began as the two arch rivals stared each other down.

* * *

_**Author's note: **The next chapter WILL contain a lemon. I'm warning you all now. I'll have to tone it down a bit to agree with fanfiction DOT net rules, but it will still be pretty...well...you get the picture. Please R&R. Feedback ismuch appreciated. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **Wow, I am sorry for making you guys wait so long. My only excuse is that I've had graduation parties, thunderstorms constantly, and I've been...busy? That's a bad excuse, but it's the truth. I edited the lemon in this chapter because I don't want fanfiction DOT net getting on my case about how it "goes against the rules". So I did tone it down as much as I could without leaving out too much. This is the final chapter, by the way. I don't have a sequel planned, so it's safe to say that there will not be one. It's great to see how many people love Siegfried. _

_Kaiba was very fun to write in this chapter. He likes to tease poor Sieg a lot, hehe. I do have 2 pictures related to this story at my art gallery at **darkfire75 DOT deviantart DOT com**.ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. The ending kind of bothers me for some reason, even though it sounds really sweet. It feels like it's missing something. Oh well. If you guys like it, that's all I care about. Enjoy! _

_Also, I want to thank all the reviewers from this story: ANAYAS-CREATOR, KatrinaKaiba, sm-candy, and anyone elsethat read the fic but didn't review. It means a lot to know so many people liked it. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own this story and my character Isana Hainsworth. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Please R&R...oh, and please no flames. _

* * *

**All Roses Have Their Thorns**

**Chapter 5**

Isana had never imagined that Siegfried would come all the way to Japan just to get her to go back to Germany. She was furious with him. Demanding for her to return with him and leave Kaiba Corp when she had a steady job was stupid and selfish. He didn't own her. He _hated_ her. So seeing him angry with her boss was the icing on the cake. She sat in between them at her desk: Kaiba standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a superior smirk on his face while Siegfried was yelling off profanities and demanding Kaiba make her quit before he did something drastic.

"You're making a fool out of yourself," Kaiba sneered. "As usual."

Siegfried's face was red with anger, but the fire in his eyes would not diminish. "I came here to bring her back vith me!" he said, pointing to the blonde. "I vill not leave!"

"Miss Hainsworth, do you have any wish to return to Schroeder Corporation?"

Isana stared at Siegfried, who sent her a mix between a pleading look and an accusing look. Kaiba waited patiently for her response. "No, Herr Kaiba. I have no vish to return to Schroeder Corp."

"Well, I think that settles things," Kaiba said turning back to his office.

"Vait!" Siegfried cried. "Please! May I talk vith her? If she von't come back, at least let me speak to her."

"Miss Hainsworth, is that all right with you?"

"I suppose." The brunette left them alone. "All right, Siegfried. You have five minutes. Speak," she growled in German.

"Leon misses you," he began. "I came on his behalf."

"That's a lie. I write to him almost everyday, telling him what I'm doing. You just want me to work for you again so that you can order me around. That's not happening anytime soon, Siegfried."

"So you'd rather work for Seto Kaiba? He's a worse employer than I am."

"On the contrary. I get paid well and he's quite decent when you don't get on his bad side."

Siegfried's eyes narrowed. "So that's it? You refuse to come with me?"

"It appears that way."

The pink-haired man tensed up and turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder at her before disappearing down the hall. Isana leaned back in her chair and sighed. Kaiba stepped out of his office. "He's gone?" he mumbled.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Good. He was starting to annoy me." He narrowed his eyes suddenly. "He was extremely persistent. Makes me wonder what his true objective was."

"He probably just vanted me back vith him so zat he could control me bezzah."

Kaiba frowned. "You believe that?"

"Vell...no. But I can't zink of any ozzer reason."

* * *

It had been foolish of Siegfried to think that barging into Kaiba Corp would have Isana begging to come home with him. He would never admit it, but he missed her presence. She had been away from Germany for a good few months and in that time, he had felt himself severely wishing she was playing with Leon somewhere so that he could join them. But that wasn't the case now. They were both adults at 22 years of age and Leon was 18. Over imaginative fantasies should not be what occupied Siegfried's mind.

Maybe he had been too straightforward. He had never been particularly good with persuading people, finding it too close to begging. But in all honesty, if he had had his own way, he would have taken Isana by force. Kaiba had taken away someone very important to him. It angered him to no end. Now he had no place to stay for the night, since he had expected bringing Isana back wouldn't take that long.

"Not your day, is it?" called a voice from his left. He turned and scowled. It was Kaiba. What did he want _now_? To humiliate him further? "Barging into my company was amusing. Trying to force Miss Hainsworth into returning to Germany with you was even funnier. But seeing you look so dejected out on this park bench...well...I'm almost ashamed to say I'm quite enjoying myself."

"Glad to see somevon is having a good laugh at my expense," Siegfried replied darkly. "Vat did you come here for, Kaiba?"

The brunette sighed and sat beside him. "As much as I hate you, it's almost pitifully sad how you're taking this rejection. All she said was that she wasn't going back to Schroeder Corp."

"You haven't known her as long as I have."

"No. But I wouldn't throw a hissy fit if she decided to quit Kaiba Corp."

Siegfried glared him. "I am _not_ having a hissy fit."

"You're being a drama queen then. Look, if this one incident is going to cause you to go into a depression, you might as well just hand your company over to someone more capable of running it."

"Vhy in ze seven hells are _you _concerned about _me_, Kaiba? I _am_ your arch rival."

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten. But if you could see your face. It's really pathetic."

Humiliating him was one thing, but insulting him was a no-no. The pink-haired man sprung to his feet and glared at Kaiba. "I suppose you know vat I'm zinking now, right? You seem to know everyzing! So tell me, Herr Kaiba, vat is it zat I am zinking right now?"

Kaiba smirked. "You like her."

"_Excuse me_!" Siegfried shrieked, his face turning as pink as his hair. "How could you even suggest zat I—"

"That you like her? Simple. I may not have much experience in the romance field, but it's pretty obvious when the guy is displaying his feelings openly."

"I am not!"

"Then explain why your face is turning red."

Siegfried pouted. "Isana is my brozzer's friend. Zat is all."

"Is it? Or do you wish you and her had something more?"

"I cannot believe I am having zis conversation vith _you_, of all people."

Kaiba grinned as he crossed his legs. "It's pretty safe to say you do like her. You're a man. It was bound to happen."

"Zank you for pointing out ze obvious." Siegfried stared at his shoes for a while before answering. "I'm not sure ven I started liking her. Maybe a year or so ago. But she has alvays been near me. Und ven she left to vork here, I vos angry."

"Afraid I'd take her away from you?"

"Perhaps. You can have anyzing you vant. Und you hate me, so I figured you vould try und take her."

"Please. I'm not that low. Anyway, so the basic story is that you like her but you're too afraid to tell her?"

"I am not afraid," Sieg growled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. Keep yourself in denial. On a side note, I know where her hotel is here. I could...give you directions."

"For vat price?"

"That I never see you again."

"Hmm...zat vorks for me."

* * *

"Stupid jerk," Isana growled as she climbed into the shower. _He came all the way here just to force me to come back to work for him! Ugh! _After lathering herself up and washing her hair repeatedly, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was sitting on her bed. "_Siegfried_!" she cried. "What the hell?"

"Hallo," he greeted. His aqua green eyes widened in shock at seeing her in a towel. "Um..."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"We already talked. Now leave!" He slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to her. She backed away into her dresser, glaring hatefully at him. "I'm warning you, I'm gonna do something I won't regret!"

"Please hear me out," he said softly. He took one of her hands in his and placed his lips on her palm. Isana watched as his tongue darted out and swirled around her palm as if massaging it. The simple action had her wishing she didn't know this crazy pink-haired man. He had such an affect on her and she didn't know why. He let her hand go and pressed his body against her. All that separated him from her was a towel. Isana gulped. "I haven't been honest with you, Isana. When you left Germany, I was very angry but sad as well. I missed you, much more than I will even admit. Herr Kaiba, he has helped me see what I've been denying myself for years." He stepped even closer, making sure to press his lower half against her. "You mean a lot to me, Isana."

The blonde held her breath. She could feel his muscles tensing under that ridiculous suit he was wearing. How she wanted to rid him off the horrible thing and trace her hands down his slim chest. Wait, where had THAT thought come from? One of Siegfried's hands came up to caress her cheek. He brought their faces a few inches apart.

"I think I love you. But I'm not sure. Would you let me find out?"

If Isana had been any other girl, she would have dropped the towel, spread her legs, and said 'take me now.' However, she was not another girl and knew just who this man was and what games he could be playing. She narrowed her eyes, but that did not dull the obvious lust-filled gaze he now looked at her with. "How can I trust you, Siegfried?" she spat.

His answer was his lips devouring hers. Isana held onto the back of the dresser at the intensity of the kiss. Siegfried pulled her against him, delving his tongue inside her mouth. Isana hesitantly brought her hands up to touch his hair, which was surprisingly silky soft, despite how it looked. He moaned and deepened the kiss. Halfway through, she started to kiss back, her mouth working wonders against his. He grinned and carefully guided her away from the dresser and towards the bed. They broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes before kissing with such ferocity that it looked painful.

Siegfried's hands were on her shoulders, trying to pull the towel off of her. Isana broke the kiss with a smile and blushing furiously, untied the towel and let it drop to the floor. Isana's arms instantly went up to cover her chest. But Siegfried pulled them away and just stared at her, memorizing as much of her body as he could. "You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing her neck. She gasped and nearly melted in his arms at the way his tongue tickled her collarbone. He traveled to the valley of her breasts and began to slowly massage them with his palms. Isana groaned and threw her head back. Siegfried saw how pert her nipples had become and eagerly swooped down to capture one in his mouth. Her swirled his tongue around and around, enjoying the sounds she was making. Her hands were wildly reaching for his hair and pulling him down so that he had nearly a whole breast in his mouth. He suckled greedily and smiled when he saw how flushed her face was.

The fact that he was still dressed while she was naked was beginning to irritate her. She tried to unbutton his suit, but because it was so complicated, she became angry while he merely chuckled. He backed away from her and slowly started to peel off his clothes. Isana watched hungrily. When he had stepped out of his pants, she hadn't expected to see such a beautiful man before her. If she had been an artist, she would have sculpted him on the spot. Siegfried reached his arms out to her and she eagerly embraced him. Their bodies meshed together. Without hesitation, Sieg kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her backside. Isana broke the kiss and started to suck at the junction between his neck and collarbone.

Siegfried laid her on the bed, covering her body with his own. He used his hand to spread apart her thighs, enjoying the look of excitement on her face. Her arms pulled him down on top of her and he found himself being kissed repeatedly. It ended much too quickly for him, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to take her now. Her legs spread to their fullest as he readied himself at her entrance. Isana's hands clutched his shoulders. "I trust you," she whispered, seeing the worry in his eyes. His hair was sticking to his face from all the sweating he had done. He smiled, kissed her gently, and then thrust his hips forward. There was no stopping her scream. Isana held onto him tightly as tears sprang from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he pushed inside again, this time breaking her virgin wall. His pace started to quicken. Their love making continued long into the night. "I love you," he panted suddenly.

"I love you too," she replied, gasping for breath. Tired at last, Siegfried laid himself beside her on the bed and curled up under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He stared into her blue eyes for a long time as he smiled warmly at her.

"I would have preferred making love in Germany, but I couldn't wait," he admitted.

"Neither could I." She snuggled against his chest. "Thank you, Sieg."

"For what?"

"Everything. I have a reason to return to Germany with you now."

His eyes widened. "You're coming back with me?"

"Of course. I can't stay here and let you go back alone."

Siegfried was too happy to say anything more. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. _Thank you, Isana. I love you more than you could ever know. And thank **you**, Kaiba. If not for your advice, I would be a sad excuse for a man right now. _

* * *

Isana awoke the next morning feeling unbelievably happy and content. Siegfried's arms were still holding her. By his gentle breathing, she knew he was still asleep. Brushing a hand into his bangs, she placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting up in the bed. She yawned and stretched and checked the digital clock on the nightstand. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I'll be late for work!" She literally flung herself from the bed and into the bathroom to shower quickly.

Siegfried yawned and blinked his eyes as he woke up. "Something wrong?" he mumbled.

Isana had just run out of the bathroom, throwing on her clothes for work. "I'm gonna be late!" she whined.

"I don't think Kaiba will care, in all honesty."

"Are you _crazy_, Siegfried! He's my boss! I'm his secretary! If I don't show up, who's going to take all his calls!"

"Perhaps he could find a substitute?"

She glared at him. "Not funny." She finished buttoning her blouse and was about to hurry out the door, but he called her back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he said with a grin.

"Oh! Right!" Siegfried's expectant face that she would kiss him goodbye fell as he saw her grab a piece of bread off the kitchen table and shove it in her mouth. "Can't go to work on an empty stomach."

"Isanaaaaaaaa!" he whined with a pout.

She sneered at him. "Serves you right for making me late."

"But it was your fault as well!"

She waved to him and left the apartment, leaving Siegfried alone and feeling utterly useless. He angrily got out of the bed and went to take a shower. He wasn't letting her get away from him that easily. He picked up the phone and searched through the phone book until he found the number for Kaiba Corp. He waited patiently until he heard someone pick up.

"_Hallo, zis is Isana Hainsvorth of Kaiba Corp. Do you vish to schedule an appointment vith Herr Kaiba?" _

Smiling, Siegfried replied, "Not particularly, no. However, I vould very much like to make an appointment vith _you_, love."

There was a long pause. Then, "GET OFF THE LINE, SIEGFRIED!" He winced as she slammed the phone down hard on the other end.

"She's frightening when she's angry," he muttered.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had been having a pretty decent morning, all things considered. Isana had been slightly late coming into work, but he had a pretty good idea why and wasn't going to punish her. All his paperwork was done and he could finally relax a bit. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and he sighed. "Come in."

A teenager with black hair tied back in a low ponytail stepped in, his gray eyes screwed up with concern. "Hey, Seto. I'm sorry to bother you but...I think something's wrong with your secretary."

"What do you mean, Mokuba?"

"Well...just look at her." Kaiba stood up from his office chair and went to the door to see what the fuss was about. He was shocked to see Isana glaring at the phone as if trying to burn a hole in it.

"Miss Hainsworth," he said clearing his throat. She continued to glare at the phone. "Miss Hainsworth!" He sighed heavily. "ISANA!"

The German girl jumped in her chair and found herself face to face with her boss and his younger brother. "O-Oh, hallo, Herr Kaiba, Mokuba. I-I'm sorry. It's just...somevon keeps calling und it isn't for you, sir."

"Let me guess. He's got pink hair and bad fashion sense."

She nodded. "Afraid so."

"Next time he calls, patch him through to me. I'd like to have a word with him, Miss Hainsworth."

She grinned. "It vould be my pleasure, sir."

Sure enough, the phone rang as predicted. Isana made sure Kaiba was in his office before patching it through. Kaiba sat down in his chair and picked up the phone, without bothering with a greeting.

"_Love, are you ready to make zat appointment now?" _

Kaiba nearly gagged at how sappy the pink-haired German had become overnight. "As flattered as I am by your enthusiasm, Siegfried, I'll have to decline your offer," he growled.

There was a moment's pause. _"Zat vosn't funny, Kaiba."_

"Really? I thought it was."

"_Vhere is Isana?" _

"At her desk...doing work. I don't appreciate you keeping my secretary from doing her job properly, Siegfried."

"_Is it vrong of me to call my girlfriend to make plans?" _

"It is when it in interferes with her job."

"_Fine. I von't bozzer her."_

"Good. Now, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"_Vat?" _

"I'm going to fire Isana after today."

"_Vat? Vhy? She loves vorking for you!" _

"Ahem, let me finish. There's no doubt she's been one of the best secretaries I've ever had, but it's obvious she isn't happy to be here. I can tell she'd much rather be spending time with you."

"_Und since ven have you been concerned about people ozzer zan yourself, Kaiba?" _

"People change over time, for better or worse."

"_I find zat hard to believe, but vhatever you say. So you are saying you vant Isana to come back to Germany vith me?" _

"Yeah. Would you like a private jet to take you back tomorrow?"

"_I can call for my own jet, zank you." _

"Suit yourself."

There was another long pause. _"So...can I hang up now?" _

"Do what you wish." Without waiting for another answer, Kaiba hung up and laced his fingers together. He had to admit, he would miss Isana but she could always be replaced anyway. He just couldn't imagine anyone else filling her spot. When it was time for her to go home, he quickly dialed in her desk number and waited for her to pick up. "Miss Hainsworth, this is Kaiba. I'm calling to request that you take a long vacation. In fact, don't bother showing up here ever again. You're fired."

He waited until his words reached her. She was a smart girl...she would figure out his true meaning. Suddenly, very softly, he heard her mumble, _"Zank you, Herr Kaiba."_ The line went dead and Kaiba leaned back in his chair, satisfied that he had done the right thing. _Goodbye, Isana. And you're welcome. _

* * *

Isana would miss working at Kaiba Corp, but now that she was with Siegfried, she couldn't stand to be apart from him anymore. They had years to catch up on and she didn't want to waste that precious time. When she returned to the hotel, she found Siegfried waiting for her. "It's all right. You don't have to tell me. I know," he said. "Kaiba's too good to us."

"Which is funny, since I recall him being one of your most hated people when we were in our teens."

Siegfried grinned. "We're going back to Germany tomorrow. I already called Leon and he'll be sending us a private Schroeder jet to take us home."

"You're unbelievable, Sieg," she murmured as she hugged him. "That's why I love you so much."

Unable to mask his excitement, he pulled her into the apartment and closed the door. "Since it's our last night in Japan...I thought we could...celebrate."

Isana's blue eyes widened. "Oh...um..."

"Of course, if you'd rather wait, that's all right."

Having sex again so soon sounded promising, but Isana was already tired enough and wasn't sure if she'd be able to last more than an hour. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but not tonight. I'm very tired."

"That's fine. I still get to sleep with you, so I'm not bothered," he chuckled.

"Very funny, Siegfried."

* * *

Returning to Germany wasn't easy. Isana had been away for two months. But she was happy that she was returning with Siegfried and not by herself. Leon greeted them at the airport, obviously astounded that the two weren't fighting. "Wow, I didn't think you'd get her to come home so quickly," he murmured.

"I didn't have to force her," Siegfried said smiling. "She wanted to come back."

"Something happened between you two..."

Isana and Siegfried exchanged a look. "It's called love, little brother," Sieg answered.

"You mean you guys...?"

"Yep," Isana chuckled. "Took us forever, but everything's all right now."

Leon gaped at them. "I just can't believe it. Fours years of hating each other's guts and suddenly, in just two days, you've fallen in love?"

"Life is mysterious."

"Life is weird," Leon corrected. "So now I'm gonna have to stomach you two eating each other's faces every couple minutes?"

"We don't eat each other's faces," Isana frowned.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah...sure. C'mon, let's go. The limo's waiting outside for us."

Siegfried and Isana lagged behind. "I wanted to give you something, but not with every staring," he mumbled. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red rose. "I know I'm a little late for Valentine's Day...and your birthday...but...well..."

Isana's blue eyes widened. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Siegfried." She kissed his cheek and ran towards the limo. Smiling, Siegfried touched his cheek and followed her. His life had just gotten much better and he was pretty sure that Isana would be init for a long time. He noticed a jeweler's shop as they drove back to the Schroeder castle and his smile widened. He had one last proposal to make and prayed that Isana would accept and make him one of the happiest men alive.


End file.
